


Finding Something To Do

by patster223



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Casual Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Magical Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako and Avi hook up sometimes. It's nice, it's casual, and it works as well as anything does when you live on a secret moon base. One night, though, Taako decides to use magic to facilitate workplace kisses. </p>
<p>It goes about as well as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Something To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I have listened to TAZ three times through and I love this obscure ship and need other people to ship it with me, please help.

As the Bureau of Balance’s chief hanger operator, Avi sees everyone who enters and leaves the base. He knows just how restless people get up here: stuck circulating the same ten domes, talking to the same hundred people. Avi usually doesn’t mind it. But even he can feel…antsy, sometimes. 

“Avi!”

Avi looks up from his control station. He grins when he sees a certain wizard strolling into the hanger while swinging an umbrella. 

“Hey, Taako,” Avi says. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Well, _someone_ has to progress the narrative–Merle and Magnus are _sleeping_ ,” Taako snorts. When Avi doesn’t laugh, Taako leans forward and repeats himself. “ _Sleeping_. Right?” 

“Oh, right,” Avi realizes. He forgets sometimes that elves don’t sleep. “I guess I don’t sleep much either. You get a lot of night owls on a moon base.”

“Well, thank Pan for that, because I am looking for something to _do_ ,” Taako says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He leans on Avi’s controls–which, not cool, but he probably won’t do any damage. Besides, Avi can’t deny that the pose _is_ a dashing one. 

Avi and Taako started this… _thing_ a few weeks after the Gold Cliff races. Hooking up in the Bureau isn’t that unusual, but it’s not something Avi had anticipated with _Taako_ when the wizard first stumbled onto the moon base with jokes about Phandalin. But hey: it turns out that Taako is laid back, funny, and _really_ cute. It works–as much as anything works on a weird, secret moon base.

Avi runs a hand down Taako’s arm, discretely pushing him away from the control panels as he does so. “I’m down. I get off in fifteen.”

Taako pouts. “Fifteen? We’re really going to wait fifteen minutes for some nameless NPC to come down here and relieve you of duty? That’s a _fourth_ of the podcast!”

Avi doesn’t understand a third of what Taako’s talking about–typical with the lead Reclaimers–but he can’t help but see his point. It _is_ pretty lonely here at the hanger tonight…

Avi takes a slow step toward Taako. “Then why don’t we find a way to pass the time?”

Taako hums in approval, his eyes traveling to Avi’s lips. When he leans in, his skin is warm and soft against Avi’s; his skirt brushes against Avi’s thighs; his umbrella hangs off his elbow and bumps against Avi’s knees. Taako licks his lips, leans up, and…

“Really?” Taako says, the words muffled as he speaks into Avi’s chin. “How are you so _tall,_ my man?”

Avi laughs. “The extra wizard hat height doesn’t do you much good here, does it?”

“Maybe not,” Taako says with a grin, “but _this_ does.”

A glow emanates from Taako’s umbrella, and Taako’s feet begin to hover off the ground. It gives him the final few inches that he needs to reach Avi’s lips. Taako steadies himself on Avi’s shoulders and kisses him with playful,attentive pecks that replace the antsy feeling in Avi’s chest with fuzzy warmth. 

When they finally need to come up for air, Taako pushes away with a sigh–and then a shriek as the push’s momentum carries him away from Avi. 

“You…okay there?” Avi asks, as Taako slowly drifts away. 

“Fuck!” Taako yelps. Whether his face is now flushed from the kiss or the change in gravity, Avi can’t tell. “I just wanted to kiss you without standing on tip toes for once!”

Avi snickers. Pan, is he fond of this ridiculous elf. 

“We can practice that later,” Avi says. He steps toward Taako–who’s somehow gotten himself floating horizontally–and places a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t you have a spell you could use to propel yourself?”

“Why waste the slot when I’ve got you?” Taako says, lazily using his foot to push himself off Avi’s waist. 

“Uh huh,” Avi says. He gently grabs Taako by the ankle and begins towing him out of the hanger.  “Let’s get out of here. I’m sure we can put those spell slots to _much_ better use when we get to your bedroom.”

Taako smirks. “Lead the way, my man.”


End file.
